


The apprentice's chat

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Comedy, Other, Profanity, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Thunderclan apprentices spent their time chatting to eachother instead of focusing on their duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anyone online?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugarpaw (CatnipMaster) - White she-cat with yellow eyes
> 
> Ravenpaw (Kittycat66) - Jet-black she-cat with shiny fur and purple eyes
> 
> Redpaw (Candy~paw) - Red tom with light-blue eyes and black paws
> 
> Thymepaw (Time_is_Endless) - Pale gray tabby tom with light-blue eyes 
> 
> Sneakpaw (Crazey) - Light-brown tom with white underbelly and dark-brown eyes
> 
> Butterflypaw (Imma-steal-yo-feelz) - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

_CatnipMaster joined the chat_

**CatnipMaster:** Anyone online?

 **CatnipMaster:** Hello?

 **CatnipMaster:** Ravenpaw is a mouseface!

 **Kittycat66:** Wtf, Sugarpaw!

 **CatnipMaster:** Oh hi, Ravenpaw!

_Candy~paw joined the chat_  
_Time_is_Endless joined the chat_

**Time_is_Endless:** Wow guys, nice usernames...

 **Kittycat66:** Shut up, Thymepaw. My name is best name

 **Kittycat66:** Speaking of name's, wth is up with Redpaw's!?

 **Candy~paw:** I like candy.

 **CatnipMaster:** I can give you some~ ;)

 **Time_is_Endless:** SUGARPAW

 **Time_is_Endless:** NO

 **CatnipMaster:** Fine, Grumpypaw

_Crazey joined the chat_

**Candy~paw:** Hi! :)

 **Crazey:** Yo

 **Kittycat66:** How ya doing, Sneakpaw?

 **Crazey:** Stuck in the medicine den :(

 **Time_is_Endless:** And you're staying there until you're fully healed!

 **Crazey:** Meanie

 **CatnipMaster:** Meanie

 **Kittycat66:** Lol

 **Candy~paw:** Permission to ship, Ravenpaw?

 **Kittycat66:** Let it sail!

 **Crazey:** Guys, we're just friends

 **Kittycat66:** Suuuure

 **Time_is_Endless:** And hedgehogs fly

 **Candy~paw:** Sorry Sneakpaw, I'm with Ravenpaw and Thymepaw on this one.

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** Should I start writing a fanfic now?

 **CatnipMaster:** What

 **Kittycat66:** What

 **Candy~paw:** What.

 **Time_is_Endless:** What

 **Crazey:** What

 **Kittycat66:** You were here the whole time!?

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** Yup! :D

 **CatnipMaster:** Why, Butterflypaw, why

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** 'Cause I can

 **Crazey:** Welp, I'm out

_Crazey left the chat_

**Candy~paw:** Wait for me!

_Candy~paw left the chat_

**Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** Well that happened

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** Gonna go write that fanfiction, bye!

 **CatnipMaster:** Don't you dare!

_Imma-steal-yo-feelz left the chat_  
_CatnipMaster left the chat to go stop Butterflypaw_

**Time_is_Endless:** So, it's just us two, now ;)

 **Kittycat66:** Fuck you

_Kittycat66 left the chat_

**Time_is_Endless:** Love you too

_Time_is_Endless left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Something is blocking Cherry's ability to speak


	2. Thymepaw the stalker

_CatnipMaster joined the chat_  
_Kittycat66 joined the chat_  
_Crazey joined the chat_

**Crazey:** Whoo! I'm outta the medicine den! Party!

 **CatnipMaster:** Catnip party!

 **Crazey:** Yessss

 **Kittycat66:** You two have a problem

 **Kittycat66:** A BIG problem

 **CatnipMaster:** Booo!

 **Kittycat66:** Also, why is Thymepaw looking at me through binoculars?

_Time_is_Endless joined the chat_

**Time_is_Endless:** I was not!

 **Crazey:** Stalkerrrr

 **CatnipMaster:** *Casually eating popcorn*

 **Time_is_Endless:** I am not a stalker!

_Imma-steal-yo-feelz joined the chat_

**Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** Thymepaw is definitely a stalker

_Imma-steal-yo-feelz left the chat_

**Kittycat66:** Dude, she's right. You never leave me alone!

 **Time_is_Endless:** You turned Rowanclaw female by messing with the time device you found! Multiple times!

 **Kittycat66:** That was pretty funny

 **Crazey:** Lol, yeah

 **CatnipMaster:** Hey what's this button do!?

_Everyone was thrown off the chat_  
_Candy~paw joined the chat_

**Candy~paw:** SOMEONE HELP. I ACCIDANTELY TURNED CAPSLOCK ON AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REVERSE IT!

 **Candy~paw:** HELLO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cherry wants to talk


	3. Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the strawpoll is helping, awesome!

_Everyone joined the chat_

**Candy~paw:** Sugarpaw! Look what I found in the forest!

 **CatnipMaster:** Dude that's a rock

 **Candy~paw:** But it was moving!

 **Kittycat66:** Well that's some grade A foxdung

 **Candy~paw:** Rude!

 **Candy~paw:** You think I'm stupid or something?

 **Kittycat66:** Yes

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** wow

 **Crazey:** Did you eat too much catnip Redpaw?

 **CatnipMaster:** The catnip supply ran out days ago

 **CatnipMaster:** Blame leaf-bare

 **Crazey:** Ugh leaf-bare, I can't even sneak properly with all this snow

 **Time_is_Endless:** And it's way too cold, petition to remove leaf-bare forever?

 **Kittycat66:** I like snow

 **Kittycat66:** Snow is cool

 **Time_is_Endless:** Was that a pun?

 **Kittycat66:** Hehe

 **CatnipMaster:** Nice

 **Time_is_Endless:** You KNOW I hate puns!

 **Candy~paw:** Excuse me, but can we go back to my non-rock?

 **CatnipMaster:** Right. Ravenpaw, Thymepaw, please leave the hateflirting for another time

 **Kittycat66:** Kay

 **Crazey:** Where did you find your 'non-rock'?

 **Candy~paw:** Somewhere in the forest

_Kittycat66 left the chat_

**Candy~paw:** Um, ok then

 **Crazey:** And it was moving?

 **Candy~paw:** Yeah!

 **Candy~paw:** It was sliding across the forest floor!

_Kittycat66 joined the chat_

**Kittycat66:** Sorry, internet failed

 **Kittycat66:** Have you checked if your rock is actually a crab?

 **CatnipMaster:** How can a rock be a crab?

 **Crazey:** Magic

 **Kittycat66:** I meant a hermit crab

 **CatnipMaster:** Oooooooooooh

 **Crazey:** Yeah that makes more sense

 **Time_is_Endless:** Atleast it would if hermit crab's lived in the forest

 **Kittycat66:** Twolegs have brought stranger things to the forest

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** I have come to resolve the issue!

 **Imma-steal-yo-feelz:** Everyone, meet Rock!

_Rock joined the chat_

**Rock:** Hello, I'm a rock and you're all idiots, I'm out

_Rock left the chat_

**Crazey:** What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


End file.
